Apocalypse Eclipse Session 30
The thirtieth session of Apocalypse Eclipse Preceded by Apocalypse Eclipse Session 29 Blindfest find that the portal has deposited them at the bottom of a deep canyon. Seeking some direction, Darrak hops onto his broom of flying and rises into the benighted sky. As the dwarf rises above the lip of the canyon he sees an enormous stone monolith standing in the canyon maze not far from the rest of the party. Flying back down to tell the other adventurers, they all decide to head in the direction of this Obelisk of Night. Blindfest's cautious senses warn them of an attempted ambush by yuan-ti as they reach the Obelisk, which they see is covered by moving runes similar in form to Supernal. The adventurers cut their way through their reptilian adversaries despite being outnumbered. As they examine the Obelisk the party finds a horde of treasure at it's base, which they use to steel themselves for their final fight. Quickly examining the runes on the Obelisk of Night, Claudiu recognizes several incantations which are the basis for the echoing void. Blindfest then begins to head into the black, yawning entrance to the Labyrinth of Zehir which overlooks the Obelisk. The party is mostly undaunted as they use cunning to trick the magical intelligence which is shifting the tunnels around. After a few hours of delving, the party senses that they are approaching the heart of the Labyrinth. They find the walls covered in a fine dusting of residuum and tens of thousands of runes in Supernal, which describe a ritual in which the murder of millions is used to grant the caster unlimited power. They also see repeated sets of spatial coordinates similar to the symbols on the Eye of Allabar, with one location near to Istria and the other in the distant reaches of space. Blindfest coat their weapons in the poisoned blood of Nusemnee, sensing the nearness of Zehir. Heading further into the heart of the Labyrinth Blindfest hears the hissing voice of the Midnight Serpent taunting them. Zehir reveals how he and Vecna made a pact to destroy Istria, with the Maimed One receiving the bodies of the dead to animate into undead and Zehir receiving the souls of the dead upon which he could feast and grow in power. The God of Murder quickly lashes out, casting a pall of nigh-impenetrable poisoned darkness over the battlefield. Blindfest retaliates with their most potent attacks, and the darkness is burned away with fire and radiant light. In a crucial moment, Claudiu unleashes a horrific flurry of furious blows which land upon Zehir with their power enhanced by Nehem's divine might. It is all over in a few seconds, as the corpse of Zehir crashes to the ground before evaporating into shadow. Blindfest is suddenly dazzled by bright light as the towering form of Buragan stands over them. He congratulates the party on having eliminated a major evil from the universe, and takes them back to Starsight Observatory where they began their adventure together. As the heroes gaze out over Istria, the eclipse ends and the light seems just a little brighter as it burns away the shadows. In the epilogue, each member of Blindfest heads off to complete his destiny. Bane Returns to Letherna to become an exarch of the Raven Queen. Nehem follows Buragan to Shom where he assists in enfolding that domain into the Lattice of Heaven, as well as defending Samaragd from Tiamat's greedy clutches. Darrak abandons his wife and baronry in the Feywild to take up residence in the Underdark. He completes his transformation into a lich as he prepares to furnish the world's greatest library of collected knowledge. Claudiu heads to Darrak's baronry where he completes the Echoing Void, killing Ravaella Silvertarn and many others in the process, and forever blighting the land. Recording *Part 1 - The final session of Apocalypse Eclipse, in which Blindfest tracks down Zehir to slay the god and save Istria from destruction.